


Wouldn't Change A Thing

by TrueMeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity AU, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood, Singer!magnus, Single Parents, Touring, celebrity!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: The last few months have been hard for Alec - raising two kids in New York by himself. He knew things wouldn't be easy while his husband Magnus is on a nationwide concert tour. But Alec wouldn't change a single thing.





	Wouldn't Change A Thing

Alec gently closed the door behind him, sighing as he leaned back against the doorframe. He’d felt the sleepiness creeping up in the last couple hours. But only now, while the kids were finally sleeping and the apartment was quiet did he fully feel the sense of exhaustion seep into his muscles. His eyes felt heavy, but he had to blink away the sleepiness as he pushed himself off the way and padded down the hall. Normally Alec could stay awake a little later, but for the past several weeks he’d been going to bed earlier and earlier. 

Alec slowly got ready for bed to the sounds of the city in the background. The usual honks, distant chatters and music from surrounding neighbors was complimented with the steady fall of rain tonight. It had caught him and the kids by surprise while they were playing in the park this afternoon. All three of them had returned to the apartment as sopping, giggling messes. 

Alec only wished Magnus had been there with them to enjoy it. 

It was a regular thought now. It wasn’t just ruled by the fact that he was alone balancing work while taking care of the two kids that got stressful (which it very much did). It was the moments like today, running home laughing in the rain. Moments like when their son Jamie came home from kindergarten with a glowing report from his teacher. Or when their daughter Addie said she did well in the second grade spelling bee. The best Alec could do to include Magnus today was send him a video he got of the three of them running home from the park.

One month left of this. Their countdown on the fridge called “Countdown to Seeing Papa Again!” was mostly for the kids, but Alec had to admit it kept him sane as well.

Alec checked the time while he was brushing his teeth. 10:52. Just a few more minutes. He finished getting ready for bed and moved into the master bedroom. His phone was ready in one hand as he flopped down onto the bed. Alec still wasn’t used to how big it felt with Magnus not occupying half of it. 

Alec’s face was pressed into the pillow as he mindlessly scrolled through his phone for the last few minutes.Sleep was just out of his reach, and he intended to keep it that way for just a little while longer. 

Finally, right on the dot of 11pm, his phone buzzed and the screen changed. Alec’s smile crept up even before he flicked open the FaceTime call. 

His husband’s smiling yet tired face greeted Alec on the other line. 

“Hey you,” Magnus greeted. His hair was still holding the shape of his spiked-style, and he still had his makeup on. Immediately Alec heard the tiredness in his husband’s voice. That was a regular in their phone conversations lately.

“Hey,” Alec smiled, his greeting faintly muffled by the pillow under his chin. “How are you?”

Magnus shrugged. “Can’t complain.”

“Clearly,” Alec chuckled. “How was the show tonight?”

Magnus thought for a second, his eyebrow quirking up as he thought. “Loud. A lot of energy.” Another small smile appeared on his face. Alec knew that smile well, the one Magnus always got when he thought about his job and doing what he loved. “I had so much fun but I’m thrilled to be laying in a bed right now. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get up. I’ll become one with this bed until tomorrow morning.”

Magnus was currently on his latest concert tour, and still fresh off of releasing his latest album a few months ago. He was selling out arenas, singing his heart out nearly every night, lyrics and music he spent long hours and late nights making perfect, singing his heart out to fans that would scream the lyrics right back to him. 

Between handling the kids tonight, Alec had been able to follow Twitter’s reactions to Magnus’ show. Photos of his husband poured in, reactions to the songs, the fans just as passionate as Magnus was. Alec was extremely proud of Magnus, of course. The swell of joy that ran through Alec when he saw Magnus do what he loved was such an intense and amazing feeling.

It didn’t make the time apart any easier though. 

“How are the kids?” Magnus asked. 

“Finally asleep,” Alec replied with a chuckle. “I swear they get more energy everyday.”

“I got the video you sent me today,” Magnus said. “I watched it about ten times by now. I almost missed my cue to get onstage because of it.”

Alec smiled. “They had a blast,” he said, pausing before continuing. “Wish you could’ve been there.”

“Me too,” Magnus said. He sighed. “One month away.” 

“One month,” Alec replied, his chin pressed into the pillow. The majority of their time apart was over. One month was a long time but manageable. 

Slightly more manageable when Alec knew it was slightly less than a month. Alec and the kids were going to fly out to Los Angeles to see Magnus’ final two shows of his tour. It was a surprise, and every time he spoke to Magnus he had to refrain from bursting out that information in excitement. 

“I miss you,” Alec said. 

“I miss you too, my love,” Magnus replied.

“I miss you too!”

Alec propped himself up and turned to the familiar little voice. Their son, Jamie, stood in the doorway in his matching red pajama set and holding his blanket in one arm. He was looking at Alec expectantly, knowing exactly who Alec was talking to.  


“Jamie, what are you doing up?”

“I heard you talking.” Jamie chewed his lip, hiding a sly little smile. 

The logical parent side of Alec was telling him to get up and put Jamie back to bed. It was a school night after all. The other side of him wanted to have Jamie join him. 

The latter part was heavily influenced by Magnus saying on the other line of the call. “Let me say hi, let me see him.”

Alec waved Jamie over to the bed, and his son barreled into the side of the mattress before pulling himself up and situating himself right at Alec’s side. Jamie’s face lit up when he saw Magnus on the screen. “Hi Papa!”

“Hi Jamie-Bean! How are you?”

“Good. Daddy and Addie and me played in the rain today.”

“I saw. Your daddy sent me a video of it.”

“I wanna do it again.”

Alec laughed. “We’ll do it again when Papa is home again, okay?”

“Yes!” Jamie exclaimed. 

“Hey!”

Alec didn’t even have time to look before Addie came into the room and flopped onto the bed, putting Alec suddenly in the middle of a little pile on their bed, all three of them watching the little screen. 

“I want to see you at one of your shows again,” Addie said. Alec’s yes widened for a second before he composed himself. 

Magnus didn’t seem to notice. “Addie you’ve seen this show twice.”

“Yeah but I wanna see it again.”

“Tell you what,” Alec said, “I’ll show you all the pictures and videos I see from Papa’s fans at the shows, and you’ll feel like you’re really there again.” Off-camera, Alec ticked her side until Addie giggled. Anything to keep her from spilling the surprise. 

“The fans take lots of good pictures and videos from what I’ve seen,” Magnus smiled. 

“The fans are really loud,” said Jamie. 

“True, but it makes the show a lot of fun,” Magnus said. “You know, I have a lot of fun but I miss you three so much. More than anything in the world. I love performing but I love you three more.”

Alec’s heart swelled, a warmth spreading through him. 

“Have fun Magnus. Enjoy all of it. And we’ll see you before you know it, okay?” Alec smiled. 

“I will.” 

“We’ll see you in a month?” Addie asked.

“Yes sweet pea. One month,” Magnus sighed. “Now, listen to Daddy and get some sleep, okay?”

The kids chimed out their responses and their goodbyes, their tones of happiness slipping like every other time they had to say goodbye to their dad. 

“Love you, Magnus.”

“Love you too, Alec.” Magnus gave a final wave before the call was ended. 

“Do we have to go back to bed?” Jamie asked.

Alec sighed. “I guess not. You two can sleep here tonight.”

Within a few minutes, Alec’s kids were tucked in on either side of him and fast asleep. Alec lay awake for a little bit longer, looking at his kids and listening to the soft thrum of the rain on the windows. Things may have been hard while Magnus was away, but Alec knew what he was getting into when he started dating Magnus years ago. Of course there would be ups and downs and time away. But being with Magnus made Alec happier than he’d ever been. Even when they were apart for months. And as hard as looking after the kids by himself was, they were the lights of his life.

It was a rollercoaster but he wouldn't change a single thing about the ride.

Alec glanced over at the framed picture of him and Magnus on the nightstand before he finally dozed off for the night. One month away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from me following the Jonas Brothers while they're on tour right now. Maybe I'll do other one-shots in this verse at some point because I enjoyed it!  
Find me on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood


End file.
